epicprofandomcom-20200215-history
Shawn Calloway
Shawn Calloway is an American Professional Wrestler currently competing for Epic Pro Wrestling based out of Bay City, Michigan. Although Calloway appeared on the first Epic Pro Wrestling Event Road to the Triple Crown: Stage 1 he did not make his in ring debut until Road to the Triple Crown: Stage 2 on 6/13/2008 when he faced Blade Lockhart of the Magnum Force Corps. Career 2008 Shawn Calloway's career in Epic Pro Wrestling began when he was placed in the tournament to crown the first Triple Crown Champion. He was slated to face off against Jason Justice. Due to an injury that Justice suffered in his college foot ball career his Epic debut and subsequent pro wrestling career never took place. Calloway had just returned from a one year tour of duty in Iraq for Michigan's National Guard unit out of Bay City and as a special treat to Calloway TS Lewis and Steve Goff wanted to open Road to the Triple Crown: Stage 1 with a special tribute to Calloway which was promptly cut short by the Magnum Force Corps. The resulting attack by Kurt Chaos prevented Calloway from competing in the tournament and it nearly ended his Epic and pro wrestling careers. Calloway made his in ring debut at Road to the Triple Crown: Stage 2 when he faced off against Blade Lockhart. With the win Calloway secured a match with Chaos at Stage 3. The match would be a street fight. At Road to the Triple Crown: Stage 3 he fell pray to a clever rouse by the MFC. Chaos not only one the match but he broke Calloway's nose and left him broken and bleeding. Finishing out 2008 Calloway was still fighting a war with the MFC. He battled Nik VanCore to a Disqualification win when the MFC interrupted the match and formed an alliance with 13 Dead Productions and formed the Stage of Rage promotion. 2009 2009 started the way it ended for Calloway. Calloway met the MFC all at once but this time with Mark Reichert and Will Vendetta at his side. Calloway's team scored the win and it propelled Calloway to one more match with Kurt Chaos. This time the MFC would be banned from ringside and it would be a straight up one on one match. Before the 1 Year Anniversary the board of directors deemed that this would be the final Calloway/MFC encounter. Chaos managed to put one over on the board as members from 13 Dead Productions (not technically the MFC) helped him secure the win. A defeated Calloway picked himself up and went in a new direction at Defiance in May. He scored a huge pinfall victory over a stumbling former Triple Crown Champion in Johnny Attitude. In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **'Fire Thunder Driver' (Over the shoulder sit-down Tombstone Piledriver) **''Blue Chip Blast'' (Top Rope Flying Diamond Dust) **Samoan Crab **Rocker Dropper **Tomakazie (Unprettier) **Black Tiger Bomb (Sit-out Cross Powerbomb) **Spinning Heel Kick **Top Rope Spinning Heel Kick *'Theme music' **"Bullets" – Creed (Starship Troopers Intro Mix) Championships and accomplishments *None At This Time Epic Record '4 Wins 2 Losses 0 Draws ' External Links *Shawn Calloway On Myspace Category:Wrestlers